Kindergarten Letter
by Jamjari
Summary: [ oneshot ] [Sora writes Riku a letter in kindergarten.] I said that you were my best friend and that you had really nice eyes. [RS hints, depends interpretation]
1. Kindergarten Letter

**- Kindergarten Letter -**  
_a oneshot by Jamjari_

**NOTE:** The misspellings, random capitalization, and grammatical errors in this is intentional, to express the 'voice' of Sora when he was a kindergartener. I mean, how many kindergarteners write properly...?  
If you really don't want to take the time to figure out what it all reads, or it hurts your eyes, go to the next chapter for the "revised" version.

* * *

hEY rikU!

tODAY MY kiNDERgARdEN tECHeR mADe oUR kLASS wRiTE a lEttER tO a sPECiAL pERSoN. eVErYONe wANtED tO wRiTE tO dERE mOMS aND dAdS bUt i'M wRiTinG tO YoU.

i tHiNK mY tEAChER wAS sURPriSEd at mE. sHE aSkED Me wHO yOU wERE aND I sAid tHAT YOu wERE My bEStEsT fRiEND aND tHAT yOu hAD reLLY niCE eYES. sHE lAFFeD aND bLAbBErED oN aBOUt pUPPy lOVE. "iS tHat wHEN puPPiEs kiSS eACH otHER liKE my pARENtS DO?" I aSKED hER. sHE sAiD "nO itS whEn a gUy and a giRL liKE eACh otHEr."

i tHiNK sHe gOt tHE wROnG iDeA bEcAUzE yOUr nOt a giRL. i toLD hEr thAt i LiKEd yOu bUt yOU wERE a gUy aND hER faCE tuRNED rED aND sHE saiD sORRy tO mE. i dONt kNoW whY sHE saiD sORRy bECAUzE thAtS wHAt yOU sAY wEn yOu aCidENtALY mAkE sOMEoNE cRy. i DiDNt cRy.

bUt wHEn sHe saw tHat I hAD tROuLbE piCKiNG oUt a cRAyOn fOR mY lEttER sHE tRiED tO hELp mE oUt. I wAntED a cRAYoN tHaT wAs tHE cOlOr oF yOuR eYeS bUt i DidNt kNow wHat it wAs caLLeD. yOU KNoW, bLUe bUT GrEEn bUT liGHTeR. i tHiNK i gOT mAd tRyiNG tO eXPlAiN it tO hEr.

sHE tRieD tO cAlM mE dOWn aNd sUgGesTed i UsE bLAcK. i diDNt wANt tO uSe blACK, itS sO dARk. bUT sHE sAiD gROwNUPs aLwaYS uSE bLAcK fOR wRiTnG sO itS gOoD tO rEaD aNd lOOkS SOFISTACATED, waTeVER tHAt meANs.

oKAy sO thAtS whY i'M uSiNG bLAck if yOU wERe wOndEring. bUt wHAt aRE YOU sUPPOSeD tO wRiTE in LETtERS aNyWAyS? i'M jUSt tRYiNG tO wRitE aNYthiNG riGHt nOw sO i COuld gEt tO tHe sLiDEs fiRst sO sOrrY iF tHiS isNt wHat a LeTTer is sUposeD tO bE.

aNyWayS mY cRaYON's rUNniNG oUT sO i'LL eND hERE. lATer, teLL mE wHY aDUlts uSE bLAck fOR wRitiNG wHEN tHEY cOUld uSe CoLOrS liKE rED and BLuE.

**pS.** iLL pUt a dRaWiNg hERe tOo jUst iN cAsE lEttERs aRE sUpoSEd tO hAVE moRE stUFf bECaUzE i wONt uSE aLOt of bLAcK oN it.

****  
_uploadfile.info/uploads/8f803d8279.jpg_

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, it took me really long to write this because of the "up and down" casing. If you can't read what it says, go to the next chapter, please. (: Read and review, if you can! 

By the way, the link is to the picture that Sora drew for Riku. He put green eyes for Riku because he didn't know what color to use. Teehee.


	2. Revised Version

**- Kindergarten Letter -**  
_a oneshot revision by Jamjari_

**NOTE: **This is the "revised" version of the letter, meaning that it has better overall English usage than the first one.

* * *

Hey Riku!

Today my kindergarten teacher made our class write a letter to a special person. Everyone wnated to write to their moms and dads, but I'm writing to you.

I think my teacher was surprised at me. She asked me who you were and I said that you were my bestest friend and that you had really nice eyes. She laughed and blabbered on about puppy love. "Is that when puppies kiss each other like my parents do?" I asked her. She said, "No, it's when a guy and girl like each other."

I think she got the wrong idea, because you're not a girl. I told her that I liked you, but that you were a guy. Her face turned red and she said sorry to me. I don't know why she said sorry, because that's what you say when you accidentally make someone cry. I didn't cry.

But when she saw that I had trouble picking out a crayon for my letter, she tried to help me out. I wanted a crayon that was the color of your eyes, but I didn't know what it was called. You know, blue, but green, but lighter. I think I got mad trying to explain it to her.

She tried to calm me down and suggested I use black. I didn't want to use black. It's so dark. But she said that grownups always use black for writing so it's good to read and looks sophisticated -- whatever that means.

Okay, so that's why I'm using black, if you were wondering. But, what are you supposed to write in letters, anyways? I'm just trying to write anything right now, so I could get to the slides first. So sorry, if this isn't what a letter is supposed to be.

Anyways, my crayon's running out, so I'll end here. Later, tell me why adults use black for writing when they could use colors like red and blue.

**P.S. **I'll put a drawing here too, just in case letters are supposed to have more stuff, because I won't use a lot of black in it.

  
_uploadfile.info/uploads/8f803d8279.jpg_

* * *

**A/N: **Took much more less time to type. Read and review, please! (: 

I should stop with the oneshot/drabbles now.

By the way, the link is to the picture that Sora drew for Riku. He put green eyes for Riku because he didn't know what color to use. Teehee.


End file.
